The Spy that comes the claint
by littleh121
Summary: Michal Westen helps out a young freind
1. The phone call

**This is my first Burn Notice story.**

**I have written Cagney and Lacey stories and had some help with some of the Cagney and Lacey stories.**

**I'm writing this Burn notice story by myself.**

**I have dylaixa I apolagiest if there is a lot of spelling mastikes or the wrong words used.**

**I do not own any of the Burn Notice charters ONLY THE ONES I HAVE CRATIVE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Michal Westen and Sam Axe were on their way to 34 Broomwell close.<strong>

**The time is 9.30pm**

**They have arraived along blonde haired young woman answred the door to them.**

**Sam**

(who gave the young woman a hug then stepping back.)

"Hi Brookie ."

**Brook was the young blonde lady.**

**Brook Arthur**

"Hi good to say ya."

**Michal and Sam followed Brook into the bungalow.**

**They was greeted by Michal's mom and brother Nate.**

**Inside Miss Arthur's living room.**

**Madeline**

"Nice of you to ."

**Madeline didn't get the chance to finsh what she was sayng.**

**Brook's mobile phone rang and all faces were on Brooke who was on the phone to one of her claints.**


	2. Keys and talk

**Fiona Glenanne was in Brook's kitchen making drinks for her and Arthur.**

**She was wearing a blue silk dressing gown.**

**Fiona**

"Good morning Michal."

**Michal**

(Who was surpise to see Fi.)

"Hi Fi."

**Fiona started telling Westen about what been going on they both sat down at the table .**

**Fiona **

(Sliding a set of car keys to Westen.)

"Brook said to give you thoses."

**Michal**

(Picking the keys up and he notice a big brown envelope on the table .)

"Fi honey pie is this all so for me."

**Fiona**

(Smiling and blowing a kiss to her partner.)

"Yes sweetie."

"I do worry about Arthur ."

**Sam Axe came through the back door he when to cheek where Brook were and look around the area too.**

**He had a feeling that Fiona Glenanne was worried and happy that they were working on a case with their young spy friend.**


	3. the cosurnd of  mrs Westen

**Brook Arthur Michal and Nate Westen were on a stake out.**

**Madeline Westen and the others were sorting lunch out at Madeline's holiday home what was near Brook's home.**

**Madeline**

(Who had a cigarette in her hand ready to light on the gas ring  
>on.)<p>

"Sam you sure everything ok."

**Sam**

"Sure Maddie."

**Madeline.**

(Pointing her finger at Sam she was getting mad.)

"Well I hope so Sam."

"I don't want anything to happen to Brook.

**Friona**

(Who was setting the table.)

"Madilne don't worry."

"She with Nate and Michal."

**Arthur and the Westen  
>brothers can throgh the front door and into the kitchen.<strong>

**Brook.**

(Who had pinched a  
>chip out of the dish that was on the sideboard .)<p>

"Something smells really good."

**There was a wired  
>sound coming throgh the open window of the kitchen .<strong>

**The sound was coming from  
>the big creepy old looking house across the road.<strong>

**Nate**

(Closing the window.)

"I heard that sound  
>last night."<p>

"Brook is there anything  
>you can do."<p>

**Brook who truned and faced Fi for help.**

**Sam**

(who stepping and  
>changed the subject.)<p>

"Nate bro we on the case."

"Brook she needs some shut eye."

**They all sat around the table and took into their lunch tonight Michal and Friona will be the latenight stack out.**

**Well Brook can get some sleep.**

**Hope I'm writing this story right sorry if it's not up to the program just thought I write this bitat the end of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY TO SAY THIS IS MY FIRST AND LAST BURN NOTICE STORY.**

**Brook Arthur was pushed out of ablue car outside her home where Michal Westen and Fiona ****Glenanne rushed to her aid.**

**Fiona**

(Who had taken  
>off her jacket and to try and stop the bleeding.)<p>

"Brook god what happed."

"Speak to me."

**Michal.**

(scooping up Arthur in his arms.)

"Fi we to get her inside."

**Michal and Fi rushed their friend inside so Axe can take care of her.**

**It's up to you what the outcome of this story is.**

**The end.**


End file.
